Future's Past
by Heartbroken-Hanyou
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! There's a new student at Kagome's school. She seems normal enough...except for the fact she looks exactly like Inuyasha. And what's this secret she's hiding?
1. The New Girl

Haylo! This is an old story I found in my binder, so if it's not the best, I don't care. It's based on how the characters see things. I just figured I'd post it since its sitting in my story binder...everything else in it is posted. Except for my latest story, which I'm not sure I want to post because I don't have a name for it. It's about Inuyasha as a child. He's sent to a D.E.C. (Demon Enslavement Camp). Who thinks I should post it?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha cast, but I do own Rika.  
  
FUTURE'S PAST

KAGOME'S VIEW  
  
"We have a new student in our class today," I heard the teacher tell the class. My curiosity got the better of me, and I looked up to see silver hair and golden eyes at the door.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I murmured to myself.  
  
Eri heard me and gave me a questioning look.  
  
"Who?" She asked quizzically.  
  
"No one," I answered.  
  
"I'd like you to welcome Rika," The teacher continued. "Now, Rika, you can pick who you would like to show you around the-"  
  
"Kagome," I heard the strange girl cut in. "Kagome Higurashi,"  
  
I stared at the girl, but she wasn't looking at me. She was searching the faces in the room, as if she only knew me by name and not by appearance.  
  
"Very well then, Kagome, you can show our new student around the school now," The teacher ordered.  
  
I stood up and walked towards the door. We left the room and headed towards the office.  
  
"Do you dye your hair or is it naturally silver?" I asked as I stared at her silver strands. "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to sound so rude,"  
  
"It's okay," she replied. "I get it from my father,"  
  
I stopped when I heard this and glared at her suspiciously.  
  
RIKA'S VIEW I stared at the floor as we walked down the hall towards the office.  
  
"Do you dye your hair or is it naturally silver?"  
  
I felt disappointed at the fact that she, of all people should know better.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to sound so rude,"  
  
I smiled at her apology, and looked over at her.  
  
"It's okay; I get it from my father,"  
  
I watched her in amusement as she stopped walking and I walked up to her in an act of innocence.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, n-nothing," I heard her stutter.  
  
It was a perfect time to tell her about my secret, but I could here someone walking towards us. It appeared to be the class we came from, but they were wearing different uniforms.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, Rika, go get changed and meet us outside for some track and field," The teacher insisted.  
  
I then watched them continue past us, and down the hall.  
  
KAGOME'S VIEW  
  
I watched the class walk towards the field doors and leave before we headed to the change rooms.  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked her.  
  
I saw her look at me, and she seemed about to answer when a girl from our class came in to check on us.  
  
"Are you guys coming out at all?" She asked us in a polite tone.  
  
"Uh, yeah," I answered.  
  
I then glanced over to see disappointment and annoyance filling Rika's features.  
  
We then headed out to the field with the girl.  
  
RIKA'S VIEW  
  
I was about to tell Kagome about myself when a strange girl barged into the change rooms.  
  
"Are you guys coming out at all?" I heard her say.  
  
I was going to make a rude comment to her like my father would have, but Kagome got a word in before me.  
  
"Uh, yeah,"  
  
I tensed and my throat began to vibrate in a low growl. I followed the two of them out to the field where the teacher told us to line up for the one mile run. My face cracked a large smile while I heard the others groan behind me.  
  
I glanced at Kagome, and grinning evilly at her, exposed my little fangs before turning away. I heard the gun go and I took off at top speed, leaving the other students behind.  
  
KAGOME'S VIEW  
  
I watched in shock with the rest of the class as Rika flew by us. It took me a minute to realize she had little fangs.  
  
She came around seconds later, and I tried to glance at her for any other demonic appearances. No dog ears and I noticed she had unusually long nails, but I couldn't officially call them claws.  
  
"Look at grandma go!"  
  
I looked back to see a group of guys making fun of her hair color. She came around again and this time she said softly. "Do you know yet?"  
  
She then sped away to complete her final lap.  
  
RIKA'S VIEW  
  
I passed the finish line and heard the coach stutter a number. "T-t-thirty- one seconds,"  
  
I sat down as the base of a tree and watched the class finish. Kagome hesitated before sitting by me while everyone else sat on the other side of the field.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" I asked her.  
  
There was a large pause before she answered. "Can I see your teeth?"  
  
I tried not to laugh when I showed her my now normal teeth. There was a very dim glow coming from her chest and I began to get suspicious. She noticed me staring at her and pulled on a chain around her neck. On the end there was half of a small jewel and I reached into my sweater pocket. I spoke as I fingered the items in my pocket.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"This?" She asked, pointing to the jewel. "I found it. It was whole, but then I broke it."  
  
"Why didn't you just get it fixed?" I asked.  
  
"I'm still working on it," She answered. "We haven't found anymore shards lately,"  
  
I finally pulled my hand out of my pocket to reveal the other half of the jewel.  
  
KAGOME'S VIEW  
  
"We haven't found anymore shards lately," I said, staring at the jewel hanging from my neck.  
  
It was true. We hadn't found any traces of jewel shards around and we were beginning to think that there were no more left. That only we, Naraku and Koga had the shards, but Naraku seemed to have disappeared...Koga too.  
  
I watched as she pulled her hand from her pocket, which held the other half of the jewel.  
  
"Where did you get that?" I asked her.  
  
"I got it from my father," She replied.  
  
"Who exactly are your parents?" I heard her laugh at my question.  
  
"My father," she started, "is...and old friend of yours,"To Be Continued...?  
  
What do you think? Should I continue the story? Should I write the one of Inuyasha's childhood instead? Should I write both? Hmmm...decisions, decisions... Bye-bye! 


	2. Secrets Said

I posted a disclaimer last chapter and I'm really lazy right now, so I'll just get straight to the point. Enjoy this chapter!

CHAPTER 2

KAGOME'S VIEW

"My father is...an old friend of yours," She began. "You know him very well as a complete jerk, but he's really not that bad."

Knowing all of the strange things that have happened to me since my fifteenth birthday, I believed every word she was saying, and I only know one "jerk" really well.

"Is your father," I paused wondering if I should utter his name to this girl I just met. Another glance over to her half of the jewel urged me to continue. "Is your father Inuyasha?"

"Finally," She sighed in relief. "I thought you'd never ask. Yes, he is."

I relaxed a bit now that it was confirmed. This girl was Inuyasha's daughter. Then her mother must be-

I felt all the blood rush from my face and I could tell that Rika noticed. She couldn't have been my child, because I would know. She's too old to be mine anyway. Yet she kind of resembles me. Could it be that she's...

"That jerk's gonna die! How dare him! Kikyo's dead! How could that disgusting creep go back to her like that! Why I ought to-" I shouted as I got up and stormed towards the shrine's direction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Kikyo's NOT my mom!" I heard her panic behind me.

"Oh, really, then who is?!" I shot back at her.

"Y-you are." And that's all she said before running off to the rest of the class. I decided not to say anything when I followed her back to the other students.

I wouldn't have had a chance if I wanted because as soon as I got back Eri, Yuka and Ayumi crawled over to me panting. "Since... when... have... you... been... able... to... run... like... that." Eri panted.

"What are you talking about?" I answered her.

"You just ran the whole thing and hardly broke a sweat!" I heard Yuka gasp. She was obviously still in shock, but I had no idea why.

"What can I say?" I asked her innocently. I knew that it was from my excursions to the feudal era that made me so athletic, but I couldn't possibly tell them that.

"With that bad leg, I'm surprised you're able to come to school, never mind run a mile in nine minutes flat." There came a voice from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with none other than Hojo.

"Hey, that's right! Didn't you get a fractured knee when you fell down the stairs?" Yuka asked me suspiciously.

"Unless she was just making up excuses, so she could hang out with that mysterious, over protective druggy of a boyfriend." Ayumi said to my left. My face began to heat up and I felt a little dizzy until the "druggy of a boyfriend" registered in my head.

"Kagome playing hooky?! No way!" I heard Eri screech to my right, but I never took any notice. I was too caught up in what Ayumi had said.

"He's NOT a druggy and he's NOT my boyfriend!" I shouted in frustration. This caused the whole class to turn to our direction and everything was silent. You could have heard a pin drop if we weren't in the middle of a grassy field.

The first person to speak was Yuka and I really wish she hadn't.

"Does this mean you DO play hooky?"

I would have just confessed and said that I was making up illnesses, but the teacher was watching me for a reply as well, so I just let my mouth take control.

"If you were kidnapped and dragged somewhere against your wishes, would you call it 'hooky'?" I asked her, giving her an evil glare at the same time.

"Oh, Kagome, you never told my you were kidnapped! Are you okay? Did they catch that kidnapper? I could get you a special candle to help get rid of your shock!" Hojo exclaimed.

With me dealing with Miroku's perverted ways all the time, I did the one thing I'd usually do. I punched him in the back of the head. Sure it shut him up and everything, but was it worth it?

As I watched him fall into a state of unconsciousness, I heard the teacher's shouts of rage and protest.

"Ms. Higurashi, you've just got yourself detention!"

"He'll be up in a half hour!" I shouted at him, forgetting that he was capable of suspending me, or even worse.

"Detention for a week!" He said more threatening to me.

"I'd say it was good for him. A guy that strung up has to be on something." Rika stated casually from behind the teacher.

The teacher looked so mad that he would literally 'blow his top', but he managed to suppress it long enough to give her a detention as well.

Nobody said a word after that, fearing they would get detention for the rest of the year, or at least the rest of the month.

RIKA'S VIEW

As soon as I heard that Kagome was going to be in detention, I decide I would go as well. I raked my mind; thinking of something to do that would get me in trouble.

"I'd say it was good for him," I called out in the direction of the madman before me. "A guy that strung up has to be on something.

I wasn't sure if it would be enough to get me into detention because it was true and all. The guy was completely oblivious to the fact that Kagome didn't deny faking illness to be with a guy. He even took that kidnapping thing seriously. What an idiot.

Apparently it was more than enough to put me in 'fifth period' because the guy turned so red and started shaking so bad someone might have thought he was having a seizure. I didn't even need to hear what he said to know I got detention.

Personally, I think that teacher had a thing for that Hojo guy, but I wasn't one to start rumors; especially when they might have been true.

To Be Continued...

I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story. I'm probably just going to wing it and see where I end up. Next time, I think I'm gonna write the whole story before posting it. Buh-bye!


	3. Lunch Talk

Haylo! This may be a shorter chapter then usual. I've made a deal with myself that when I'm done writing this; I get to go eat some ramen! Yummy!

CHAPTER 3

RIKA'S VIEW

The bell rang at the end of second period and everyone filed out of the class room. After gym we had science and I was so bored with Mr. Ueda's monotone voice that I fell asleep behind my textbook for the last ten minutes. I woke up to a bell and many screeching chairs, but I was still dazed as I left the room.

Rubbing my heavy eyes, I glanced around for any sign of Kagome while stifling a large yawn. A guy gasped beside me as he stared into my mouth. I assumed my fangs were beginning to show, so I covered my mouth with my hand and stared at him.

"Oops," Came a croaky voice from my throat before I nonchalantly walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. That kind of thing happened way too often to really care about it.

I finally caught Kagome's scent as I turned a corner. There she was, just leaning against the wall. She probably had a lot on her mind, but I didn't care. I felt like talking to her, so I grabbed her by the sleeve and dragged her into the girl's bathroom.

"Okay listen," I began explaining to her. "About you being my mom. It's true, but not impossible."

"Not now!" She whispered frantically. "Tell me later!"

"I don't know where you'd get the idea I'm a patient person. Inuyasha's my dad, remember. He raised me, and he has to be one of the most impatient people in the world! So, when I say we're talking now, I mean we're talking now." I spat at her.

We both froze as a toilet in the end stall flushed and out walked Ayumi. She stared at us quizzically, washed her hands, and then walked out without saying a word to either one of us.

"That's why." Was all Kagome said to me before ripping her arm from my grip and stomping out after Ayumi.

I should have guessed she was waiting for someone. She WAS standing next to the washroom doing nothing. I felt like such an idiot.

I left the washroom and glanced around the halls. Kagome was at the far end trying to explain things to Ayumi, who just kept shaking her head in disbelief.

I was only here for half a day and I already got my mother in trouble. Father wouldn't be too proud right now.

Then again, everyone makes mistakes. Even quarter demons.

To Be Continued...

I told you it would be short. But at least I wrote more. It gets hard to keep track of so many stories. (I've got three more started on paper) Hmm...I wonder if I should post them...I wonder...Oh well! Now that I'm done this I can finally go eat my ramen. Yummy, yummy, yay, yay! Bye-bye folks!


	4. Leaving a Letter

Haylo! I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry everyone! I had exams, then the comp broke down, and then I got addicted to Gaia…--…stupid addictions! But my character looks pretty good! You can check it out, HeatbrokenHanyou, she's a meowalicious foxy angel hooker! Lol! Well, here is another great chapter of Future's Past! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4

KAGOME'S VIEW

I admit. I felt really bad for lashing out at Rika like I did in the washroom, but it was for good reason, right? My time traveling had nearly been founded out all thanks to her. But after a good twenty minutes of denying that conversation, Ayumi finally gave in and agreed with me.

Having that settled, I went back to look for Rika. I still felt really bad about how I treated her, and I kind of wanted to find out more about her theories, and her real parents. Me and Inuyasha would never…he wouldn't want me…would he?

Then another thought dawned on me. If we were to have Rika, then we would have to- -

I could feel my face burning up as I walked down the hall, so I tried rubbing it away frantically, but only made it worse when I noticed people giving me odd stares.

I spotted Rika sitting in a tree in front of the school, so I went over to apologize to her. I grabbed the lowest branch and pulled myself up, and continued to struggle up the tree until I was on the branch right next to her. She never once looked over at me, but instead continued to stare in front of her at a great mass of clouds in the sky.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier," She apologized. "I never meant for anyone else to hear me."

"It's okay, I told Ayumi that I had no idea what you were talking about, so she thinks you just made it up." I admitted. "But, what are you doing here?"

I saw her face turn from a happy and content expression to a hard and serious one before she began. "I've come to ask you a favor," She turned her head to me and for the first time since I met her, her eyes were cold and full of hurt. "We need your help. You see, you guys sealed up Naraku a long time ago, back before I was even born, but somebody has released him! Now he's trying to get revenge on dad the worse way he can think of. He's going to come into this era and kill you and by killing you now, my existence will have been erased. That's why I have come here. Dad needs your help to destroy Naraku once again!"

I sat for a minute to let all of the information kick in. It was a hard decision to make considering I was behind in school as it was and traveling to the feudal era in search of the jewel all the time. Then again, with the two pieces of the jewel in front of me, I found no real reason to go back to that era.

That thought sent a sharp stab through my heart. A feeling of fear, pain and emptiness flourished around my heart and conscience. If the jewel was complete, then there would be no reason for me to stay in the feudal era, nor to see Inuyasha. No. I must make sure that no one back there ever finds out about any of this.

"Nobody needs to know..."

"Nobody needs to know what?" I heard Rika ask me.

'Oh no! I said that out loud! What should I to do!'

"Nothing! I'm just talking to myself!" I replied.

It wasn't necessarily a "lie" after all; I did direct it to myself.

"I'll try my best. When do we leave?" I questioned after agreeing to go with her.

"We can leave as soon as possible. Hopefully we can get going within the hour."

"That soon!"

"We must, we don't have much time before Naraku reaches his full power and hunts you down here."

"I understand, but I have to stop by home first and tell my family where I'm going." And write a letter to Inuyasha telling him I'll be gone longer than a couple days…he's not going to like this.

RIKA'S VIEW

I followed her back to her shrine. There was a strong Northern wind coming in as we walked, stirring the colored leaves and causing the occasional one to fall to the pavement beneath us. Something about it felt ominous. Almost like Naraku's powers were surging through the time periods in search of the fair maiden beside me. Searching for my mother.

"Here we are, I just have to write a little note and I'll be ready to go." I heard her explain before she ran ahead of me and into the house residing on the temple grounds.

I followed after her, not even bothering to remove my shoes. Her scent tailed off into the kitchen, where I found her writing out the note on a big piece of paper with a yellow smiley-faced pen. It took maybe two minutes for her to finish the letter and grab a role of tape.

"Just have to post it up where he'll find it!" She shouted back to me while running back outside and towards a small well house located near the right edge of the shrine. "There!" I heard her shout from outside.

"Are you ready to leave now?" I asked her impatiently.

I wanted to throw a big boulder at her when she said, "Oh, I just need to grab one more thing from inside! I'll just be a minute!"

How could I be related to someone as clumsy and reckless as she was? Nevertheless, I waited I few more minutes and she came running back out with a large yellow bag slung over her left shoulder.

"What in the hell do you got in there!" I exclaimed, pointing to the bulged bag. It was so packed that it barely shut.

"Just a special treat for your father." She replied with an excited grin on her face. "So how are we getting there?"

"With this," I said, pulling out a small paper charm, which I pressed onto the sacred tree. As I was told, the charm stuck to the tree, and began to glow a light blue color, soon the whole tree trunk was glowing brightly.

"Hey, give me your hand, we'll cross together." I explained to my mother.

We then stepped into the light, and began to fall into an endless white abyss.

INUYASHA'S VIEW

I came back to Kagome's era, feeling a sickness in my heart. I needed to see her again, not just to check up on her, but just to see her, and to hear her. I'd even feel better just to here her say the "s" word.

I just slid opened the door of the well house when a paper flew off from it and started climbing higher and higher into the air. Assuming it might be important, I jumped up and grabbed it with my clawed hand, and as I landed, I realized that there was an unusually strong wind coming from behind me.

I spun around to see a bright blue light coming from the center of the goshimboku and I could smell Kagome's scent coming from it, as well as someone else, but the second person didn't smell familiar. It almost smelt like a mixture between both me and Kagome. None of this seemed to be adding up at all.

I rushed toward the light and tried to run through it, but the bright glow dimmed and shrivelled up into a little ball of paper, and burst into flames. In a matter of seconds, the portal of light was no more than a small pile of ashes which blew away quickly in the diminished wind.

In my last attempt to get answers, I took the now crumpled paper that I caught before and examined at it. Sure enough, Kagome's writing was all over it. It was a note.

As my eyes followed the writing across the page, my heart began to race.

She had left to go to the past, where she was to go and kill Naraku on her own. Without me there to protect her, but it also mentioned that she was travelling with a companion, Rika, our…daughter!

My face was an amazing shade of red knowing that we were to have a child together, however, a part of me was screaming inside. If something were to happen to Kagome while she is gone, then I'll never see her again, and we won't get together and Rika won't be born.

I gazed at the sacred tree in front of me for a long time until my vision began to blur, but I did not look away, or bring my head down. I let the tears fall from my eyes and onto the paper in my hands, and with one single breathe I whispered a prayer for her.

"Kagome, please come back to me. Come back home."


	5. Reunited

Here you go! Sorry about the wait meow!

CHAPTER 5

KAGOME'S VIEW

I awoke dazed and disoriented in what seemed to be a field. I tried to stand up but my head started to throb when I made any movement, so while still lying on the ground, I glanced around at my surroundings more carefully. I was in a small clearing surrounded by burnt stumps and dead trees. I fire must have come through here recently. As I looked back behind me I was a very large tree, however the tree was darkened and had no leaves. Moving my focus a little bit lower I saw Rika, and she was crouching down with her hands placed on the charred ground beneath her.

"You're finally up! Took you long enough! Does your head hurt at all? Because I know mine sure does every time I go through that stupid portal." Rika chatted while I just sat there, staring at the tree. It felt special to me for some reason, even though it was in such a pitiful state. Rika then noticed what my attention was on and looked up at it. "That tree. That is the tree which we passed through to get here. It's the Goshimboku."

Hearing this struck pure horror into me like a thousand knives. "The…Goshimboku? When did this happen?!"

"I don't know…" She replied gravely. "It was perfectly fine when I left. This whole forest was. It worries me so much, because it had to have happened because I brought you back otherwise your tree would be like this as well. It probably is by now though."

As she spoke, questions rushed through my mind. How did this happen? Is everything I do here going to effect my world as well? What else was harmed besides this forest? Is the village… "The village!" I shouted out loud in panic.

"The village shouldn't be too bad; I don't smell any blood at least. My father must have protected them all." She mumbled as she stood up and began towards the village's direction.

I couldn't understand it. How was she staying so calm? Everything around us was destroyed and she wasn't walking fast or anything, as if it was just another steady stroll back to the village.

RIKA'S VIEW

What was she freaking out about? Sure the village and forest were a little crispy and crumbled, but everything besides that smells perfectly fine. I had to pick up my pace as Kagome ran down the hill toward what used to be the villagers' homes. Not mine though. I would consider the Goshimboku a better home than with those villagers. Sure there was Kaede and my father and even a couple of the villagers that treated me like an actual being, but besides that, a walk to the other side of the village easily turns into what seems like a walk through the deepest passageways in Naraku's castle.

"Hurry up! What if they need our help?!" Kagome's voice jolted me out of my thoughts and I noticed she was already at the edge of the village. I ran to catch up with her and examined the damage. To say that the place needed a little fixing up was an understatement. It looked like the result of an all out war zone. There wasn't a hut left unshaken, or anything of any value left untaken. I sniffed at the air; trying to get any clues… it was Naraku all right. I could smell him all over the place. I caught a faint smell of my father. He and the villagers were in the direction of the river.

"I think everyone's down by the river. Let's go." I told her and I myself began to walk in that same direction, but not for long. Soon I was running to keep up with her and then we reached the riverbank. Nobody was anywhere in sight.

"I thought you said they were here!" Kagome squeaked through her swelling throat. Her eyes were filling with tears and she was pacing back and forth so quickly I swear she'd already worn a hole in the ground. She was beginning to panic.

"Trust me! They're here! I can smell them! Their scent goes to the water, and disappears!" Surely that would snap her into reality. How could my mom be so jumpy and ditsy? My father had described her as brave, strong willed, and the worst person to get on their bad side with.

Kagome started to say something when the river began to part in the middle. I could suddenly hear Kaede's old croaky voice chanting some sort of spell from beneath the water. From the surface I saw all the villagers work their way up the embankment but I couldn't see my father at all. Then at last after all the villagers made their way out, I spotted him walking behind Kaede holding one of the small children on his shoulders. He let her down, smiled and her and started walking toward us but suddenly froze. His eyes were focused on Kagome, and hers were on him.

KAGOME'S VIEW

I watched as the crowded villagers filed out of the river, searching for any signs of Inuyasha. He was the last one to come out, and he had a small child resting on his shoulders. My eyes followed him closely as he put the little girl down, gave her a warm, gentle smile and start walking in our direction. This couldn't be him, he looked so different…so mature…so…handsome.

My heart stopped beating when he noticed me. His eyes were filled with a mixture of excitement and lust. I admit, if Inuyasha didn't have a hot body before, he sure did now, and his face was just so different somehow. Oh god. I swear I was actually drooling.

I snapped out of it when he came towards me. I didn't know what else to do, so I just stood there gawking at him. He came towards me, closer and closer, until he put out his arms and wrapped them about my body tightly, his chin resting on my head. I felt my hair stir as he inhaled my scent. Something he probably hadn't done for a long time. The warmth of his chest made me feel so whole and protected that I hugged him back.

The last time I saw Inuyasha we were fighting. All we ever do is fight. To see how Inuyasha was at that moment made me dread ever getting so angry at him. I wanted to go find him right then and apologize, but why do that when he was right in front of me?

"I'm s-" I began to speak before I was cut off by him.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I missed you so much. You can't imagine how happy I am right now."

I was so shocked to hear him speak with such a gentle, sorrowful voice. I had only heard him speak that way a few brief times since I've known him. I was about to say something, anything to make the mood a little lighter when I felt a drop of water fall on my cheek. I went to look up to see if it was starting to rain went I felt Inuyasha's body tremble slightly. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. It wasn't a raindrop that was rolling down to my jaw, it was a tear. Inuyasha was crying. This was too weird. This was not the Inuyasha I was used to.

Looking over his shoulder, I saw Rika, and she looked just as confused as I was. So I wasn't just imagining things.

Holding him even tighter, I replied to the hanyou in my arms. "I'm sorry I left you Inuyasha. I'll never leave you again."

Only after the words slipped from my mouth did I realize I had lied to him. I would have to return home once I've helped them defeat Naraku once again. Even though the words were a lie, I never corrected myself. I just continued to hold him and a part of me wished more than anything that the words I spoke would come true.

To be continued...

I've given up on getting the stories out as fast as possible. It seems that every time I get a review on one of my stories, I start to write another chapter though. So I figured if I kept getting reviews, I'd be driven to write faster, but that's just my opinion. Heh, now to write more of To Forget and Love Another.


End file.
